Yellow and Black
by BeautifulTwisted
Summary: Short, cute drabble series centered around Kagome and Naruto. The raitings are varied and stated at the begining of each new part.
1. Ramen

**A/N: **I wanted to start a new story. And I swear on my life this will not be deleted. I really wanted to make a Naruto-Kagome fanfic, so here goes nothing. It will be a drabble series. Probably.

**Yellow and Black**

BeautifulTwisted

Paring: Kagome/Naruto

Rating: K

1: Buying Ramen

Ramen. They met at the grocery store in the ramen section, surrounded by shelves and shelves full of cups and packages with intense multicolored wrappings and extra large words meant to catch the attention of shoppers.

He was wearing that obnoxiously bright orange pair of pants and a dirty, sweat-stained white, well what used to be white, shirt. He had that stupid, annoying grin on his face as he stared curiously at her from behind the leg of a man with a big grin and hair the same yellow-blonde color.

"Awwww. Isn't she kawaii, Naruto?" The man said to the small five year old hiding shyly behind his legs.

With a dead-pan look on her face, the little girl, who was also coincidently five, looked up to the childlike man who had spoken. "_She _is right here, ya know!" The bothered girl said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the man.

"And she's even cuter when she's mad!" The man stupidly continued, unfazed by the little girl in front of him.

With a frustrated huff and a stomp, the dark haired little girl turned around and began to angrily walk away. The last thing she heard was the little boy speaking and the loud laughter of the man.

"Can we buy her, too, Dad?"


	2. Happy Birthday?

Rating: K

2: Happy Birthday?

Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot, impatiently waiting for her younger brother to hurry up so she could take him home. It had been another day at the academy, boring and plain. Souta, being Souta, was always the last person out.

'_Slow and lazy no for good-' _

Obviously, here was the perfect time for Naruto Uzumaki to enter the picture.

"HEY! KAGOME-CHAN!" Kagome heard from behind her as she smacked her head with her hand in annoyance, wishing the energetic boy had not seen her.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" She said, starting to turn around. Of course, by now the idiot blonde was right behind her, practically breathing down her neck.

On completing her turn, Kagome found herself about three inches away from Naruto.

"I just wanted, uhh, well…" In a quick and unexpected move, he brought his face forward the three inches and let his lips touch hers for barley a second. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And with that, he ran away leaving a completely mortified and shell shocked Kagome.

Gently running her fingers over the lips Naruto had just…well, the place he had just _kissed_, Kagome whispered to no one in particular.

"It wasn't my birthday."


	3. Ice Cream

Rating: T

3: Ice Cream

Minato smiled at the two teens eating ice cream. Okay. He might have been spying, but he was a father. It was his job.

He discretely watched. Well, what he thought was discretely. On the other hand…

Naruto leaned closer to Kagome who was obliviously trying to lick all of the melting ice cream before it reached her hand and made it all sticky. "Pssstt, hey. I think that's my dad over there."

Kagome looked up from her ice cream to glance in the direction Naruto was looking. "That's totally not your—DUDE! That _is _your dad!"

"And you thought I was being stupid!"

"Just shut up, Naruto."

"I know how we can make him go away."

"How?"

Naruto watched the ice cream drip from her ice cream cone before lifting her hand to his face.

"What are you—" Kagome stopped mid-sentence as Naruto's tongue started licking the melted substance from around her cone and on her hand. With a tomato red face, she tried to look away only to feel more awkward.

Minato was frozen with shock for a second as his _son_ was _licking_ Kagome. _'I knew there was a good reason for spying on that boy'_ he thought before starting to stomp over to his son to stop the spectacle he was making. '_I mean, you don't just go around_ licking_ people! For Kami's sake!'_

"Naruto, it's not working!" Kagome urgently said to the boy still busy licking the ice cream from her hands.

"Then maybe this will," the orange-wearing boy replied as he outright smashed his lips to hers. Not expecting anything like this from her annoying companion, Kagome felt her hand release the ice cream cone and heard as it hit the hard ground.

Minato finally reached the teens as their lips were still connected, Naruto holding an unresponsive Kagome around the waist.

Kagome, finally pushing Naruto away only sighed in exasperation. "That didn't work, stupid!"


	4. Dinner GuestDishes

Thanks to those who reviewed, story alerted, or added this story to their favorites!

Rating: T (very mild lime, if you can even call it that)

4: Dinner Guest/Dishes

"Kagome-chan!" A small, dark haired child called to the young woman. Pausing to allow the kid to catch up, Kagome let the boy grasp onto her hand as they both walked down the street.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, where'd your mom go?" The older woman inquired to the youngest Uchiha. A basket hung from her free arm, various food items weighing it down.

Kagome had been friends with Mikoto Uchiha, who was a couple of years older, during their academy days. Recently they had run into each other and now they talked frequently, once again. Sasuke just happened to be there and now enjoyed to cling on to Kagome, almost as much as he did his own mother.

"When I saw you, I asked her if I could hang out with you! So can I? Huh?" Kagome smiled. He really was a cute kid, definitely on the path to being a heartbreaker when he grew up.

"Yeah, sure. I just finished shopping for dinner tonight. Would you like to have dinner with Naruto and I?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, you can help me cook," Kagome said, as the two walked in the direction of her apartment, Sasuke chattering the whole way.

Finally arriving at the apartment building, Kagome led Sasuke through the hallways until reaching the familiar door, using a key in her pocket to turn the lock and open it.

"Come on in, I don't know where Naruto is right now, the idiot," Kagome told Sasuke as she slipped off her shoes, Sasuke doing the same.

* * *

><p>Naruto came home to his apartment to the delicious smell of Kagome's cooking and the familiar chakra of a certain Uchiha brat. Seriously! The kid spent more time with his fiancé than he did! It was like he was trying to steal her or something!<p>

"Hey! I'm home!" The blonde yelled into the apartment. As he lazily walked into the kitchen, he walked up behind his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the juncture just between her neck and shoulder.

Giggling like a little girl, Kagome tried to shoo Naruto away playfully. Sasuke, on the other hand, only glared at the couple. Kagome was _his. _

"Seriously! I'm trying to make dinner," Kagome said, twisting out of Naruto's arms to check something in the oven. While her back was turned, the Uchiha took this time to give Naruto a very intense glare.

Sensing he was being looked at, Naruto turned to look at the brat only to be chilled to the bone by the cold glare being sent his way. Man, that was one scary kid.

As Kagome turned back around though, that scary kid became the most angelic looking boy Naruto had ever seen. Evil little brat.

"Okay, I think things are almost done! Want to help me set the table, Sasuke?"

The little boy nodded as Kagome led him into the dining room, leaving behind Naruto.

When the table was set and the food was ready, Kagome brought the dishes in and the three ate, talking throughout the meal. Well, more like Sasuke and Kagome talking while Naruto sat there sulking much like a little boy himself.

As the dinner finished up, Kagome cleared the table. Naruto and Sasuke helped, each trying to be more helpful than the other and all without the notice of the dark haired woman they were trying to be helpful for.

* * *

><p>"Bye Sasuke-kun," Kagome waved as he walked into his house. Mikoto stood at the doorway and the two women exchanged pleasantries before Kagome left to head back to her apartment. She still had dishes to do.<p>

Upon arriving at her apartment, Kagome went to go to the kitchen when she was snagged by Naruto who intercepted her and dragged her to the bedroom.

"But I have dishes to do!" She insisted as he kissed her neck, his left hand on her hip, two digits dipping just below the edge of her pants to slide tantalizingly on the smooth bare skin just above her panties.

"I think they can wait till tomorrow," he said before letting his own lips brush hers, his right hand traveling under her shirt and his fingers slowly moving up and down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

He trailed small kisses along her jaw line and her hands found themselves in his hair, tugging slightly, as the fingers sliding under her pants moved down further, gliding across her skin and teasing her. His touches were feather light, trailing fire on her skin.

Kagome's own hands traveled down from his messy hair and under his shirt to sensually run over his abs, inching lower each time. Naruto pressed closer to her in appreciation, showing her his need as the two fell into the waiting bed.

Rolling them over so she was on top, Kagome straddled the male, bending slightly to kiss him as she began to slide his shirt up until the two had to break apart so the shirt could be pulled over his head, after which it was thrown carelessly to the ground.

"I don't think that's fair," Naruto's voice was husky as he whispered into her ear, flipping them over so their positions were reversed as he looked down at the woman he loved as she blushed. She was a very modest woman, timid and easy to embarrass. Naruto found it very cute, though, and only grinned as he inched her shirt off as well.

Both topless, Naruto leaned down to capture Kagome's lips once more, his tongue running along her lower lip asking for compliance. Allowing the blonde entrance, the two fought for dominance. Naruto won…barley, before deciding to explore her chest with his hands, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh through the wrappings she still wore and eliciting a moan from his partner.

Before he could move any further, however, said partner decided to flip them over, her hand brushing over his _excitement_ and provoking him before she gave him one last passionate kiss.

"You shouldn't be jealous of Sasuke-kun. He's just a kid," she said into his ear before slowly easing herself off of her fiancé. "So because you were _acting _like an immature child at dinner, I will treat you as such tonight. I am going to do the dishes, feel free to try and _take care_ of your _problem,_" the young woman said before putting back on her discarded shirt and heading for the kitchen.

'_Damn that evil brat!' _Naruto thought as he was left alone with his so called 'problem'.


	5. A Role in the Hay

Rating: T (is it suggestive? Well…I'll go with T…just in case, ya know)

5: A "Role in the Hay"

"Why do the Kami hate me?" She repeated over and over as she unceremoniously banged her head against the nearest wall.

It was like this that Sasuke found her twenty minutes later. Not one to stop the Higurashi girl from killing brain cells, he watched for a minute or two before leaving. Naruto could deal with this problem when he found her…eventually.

And Naruto did find her. Another ten minutes late.

"Kagome-chan! That's not healthy!" He had yelled as soon as he saw the girl banging her head.

"Screw you, Naruto!" She screamed right back before continuing to thump her head on the hard wall in front of her. At this rate, she wouldn't have any brain cells left. Good. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Naruto for the rest of her life.

And now was as good a time to intervene as any other so Naruto tried to tackle the girl away from the wall.

It was successful, until she started punching the yellow haired boy.

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?" Naruto retorted as he tried to block the girl's fists.

"You were born!"

"You know what will make it better? A roll in the hay."

Kagome paused, her cheeks slowly turning red.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kagome demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, my dad always says it to my mother and they usually make up. And I bet we can find some hay somewhere, right?"

"YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
